


riddle

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Riddles, nobody knows anything about john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: john is a riddle wrapped in an enigma, but alexander finds he does not want to know the answer.





	riddle

if john were to describe his alexander's mind as one thing, any one thing, it would have to be a supernova. 

a supernova is powerful. a supernova can suck in objects and destroy them where they stand, or where they float, with no care for what these objects are. alexander is much like that - he savagely tears his foes and opponents apart with words alone. when words are not enough, as was the case for the british, he brings out the bayonet - and from there, they stand no chance. alexander feasts on the fear they exude.

"my dearest laurens,"

and yet, for all that his words crush and destroy and tear apart what few friendships he had, they can do only the opposite when it comes to john laurens. instead of tearing him apart, his words piece him back together, slotting the pieces together into the perfect jigsaw. the same thing happened with his abuelo and abuela (except they never watched all of their family die in front of themselves). 

john is an enigma to alexander, he is an enigma wrapped in a riddle and alexander hates that he cannot find the tape holding it together. 

perhaps it is not tape that holds the riddle, but a band-aid that should be removed with extreme care. alexander is not one to be careful, he never has been, so why would he exhibit change for the sake of one question? exactly. he wouldn't. so alexander rips it off in one fluid movement, and when he sees the burning pain in john's eyes as the question registers, he tries to hold back the pain by pressing an open-mouthed kiss to john's shoulder.

"you are a riddle, john," he whispers into his skin. "and what a wonderful riddle you are."


End file.
